


The best revenge.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lecherous Zeus, Sibling Bonding, both are Athena, so many references to so many Greek myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Persephone may not be prophesied to   overthrow their father, but Persephone will not only endure what he's put her through - she will be happy despite it and despite Hera. That is the best revenge she can have until justice is bestowed on their father.





	The best revenge.

It's Athena who finds her, Persephone is still soiled (because Persephone can wash herself in the waters, her nails digging into her skin, but Persephone can't be clean - feel clean - and that makes makes her want to both scream and cry) as she sits in a valley. Her knees dig into the damp dirt and there are carnations both ripped from the ground which they grew from and carnations left alone. She hasn't screamed (dare her parents might find her) nor has she cried. Persephone fears that if she starts she might not stop and that is not an option. Not with what is now whose seed is growing in her stomach. (Persephone may be young, but she is not naive. Her mother is goddess of the human's harvest. Persephone was raised by her mother and therefore not only knew the tales of her half siblings, but the tragedies which befall on mortal women.) 

The bottom of the chiton, a sober colored grey, appears in the corner of her vision as Athena finally takes their seat; the taste in the air from their presence softens as Athena joins her in not standing. Athena, Persephone knows (not like she knows most things, but because Persephone has spent time with them before) will not give her words of comfort. No, her sibling will give her wisdom much needed in this hour of Persephone's need and for that Persephone is thankful for. This was not their world after all. Least not yet, Persephone thinks as she recalls how her mother had told of her of Janus laughter at the birth of Athena; history repeats if one does not pay attention to the past and Persephone needs her father to be doomed for his blindness of the cycle of history. 

"Our father's wife is a cruel goddess. Perhaps more so than the actual goddess of discord." Athena does not give names because names are powerful things and Persephone does not need them. (How many times with closed eyes had Persephone comforted crying mortal women who, despite the horribleness they endured, had yet to be dealt the worse part of their fate?) Nor does she need for the unsaid thing between them to be voiced; it's not only Hera Persephone should fear. It had been Zeus who had murdered and ate his lover, Metis who had been the mother of Athena, in fear of what become of their coupling. 

Persephone's fingers dig into the yanked carnations as an ugly feeling rushes through her like a stream. It's not ugly in the traditional sense, rather it's a reaction to ugliness to the situation dealt her; Persephone is a goddess - she can not be turned into a man, a warrior, so never to be to be raped again, her eyes cannot be transformed so they can protect her for any who dared defile her, nor can Persephone rip the eyes of her offender and turn them into mere flowers so that mortal (god) can forever be torn from the ground simply for his beauty as a punishment.  


Persephone is a goddess - a beautiful goddess - who has not been taken as wife or even a lover (because what her father had done to her was not of the motivations of a lover, but only the one sided act of a lover). 

Her sibling's hand reaches out but Athena waits and watches for permission, which once given, Athena cards through Persephone's twisted and damp hair. It's the first time someone other than father or Persephone herself had touched her. Persephone doesn't wince because Athena is both, but neither and, honestly, Athena cares not for either sex. It mattered not even if you were clever - Hephaestus unwarranted attempt of sex having proven that. 

Persephone may not be prophesied to overthrow their father, but Persephone will not only endure what he's put her through - she will be happy despite it and despite Hera. That is the best revenge she can have until justice is bestowed on their father.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a Persephone fic for months now and this wasn't what I intended, but you know what? I love this.


End file.
